U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,883,201 and 6,594,844 disclose autonomous moving cleaning apparatus that can serve as a floor sweeping machine, a vacuum cleaner or a floor moping machine. It has a plurality of sensors located at the lower side, front side or periphery to prevent strong impact when encountering obstacles, or falling to a descending staircase to result in damage of the floor sweeping machine, vacuum cleaner or floor moping machine. To avoid those apparatus from impact or falling down they have to rely on the sensors to provide correct information so that they can move forwards, decelerate, move backwards or stop moving.
However, in the aforesaid conventional techniques, malfunction often occurs to the floor sweeping machine, vacuum cleaner or floor moping machine. This is caused by too many types of lights existing in the external environments during operation. Hence when the sensors receive those lights, they cannot correctly judge or interpret to result in abnormal forward movement, deceleration, backward movement or stop. This also makes their lifespan shorter and becomes the biggest problem of the conventional products yet to be resolved.